


One Small Lie

by solsethegreat



Series: Why We Fight [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Mild Gore, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/solsethegreat
Summary: A look inside Illyria's head as Wesley is dying.





	One Small Lie

Once upon a time, I stood tall as a god among insects. Everywhere you looked, there was another one of us committing an unspeakable act of torture on one of those frail, pathetic humans. All of them powerful, but none of them strong nor smart enough to bring me down. I was omnipotent. And then one day, the cretins, those pathetic little mortals, got smart. They sealed me away for an eternity in a box. It made me cranky.

Then one fateful day, that girl, this Fred, the girl who would later become my shell, my body in this world, opened it. I rushed out at indescribable speeds, forcing myself into her being, destroying her from the inside out, until I finally shown on the surface. This Wes creature was very fond of her. In some ways I regret destroying this poor girl, because I've began to develop some sort of disgusting human emotion for Wes. What was it called? Yes... Love.

As I crush and destroy my enemy, I think about this. This Wesley is a human, after all. So once I am finished killing this devil-shaped man, which will not take very long, I shall go help him, or else he may die.

I am finished. They gave me no struggle... they were dead before they could scream. I will now go and find him.

It takes me forever to walk there. If I had my time control back, I would assure myself a short journey.

I arrived, kicking the door open with a fury that no other could rival. But it's too late. He is suspended in the air, much like a puppet. A knife protrudes from his fleshy stomach, and the red demon man cackles as I look onward. But Wes didn't give up, and he unleashes such a magical force that he flies backward. And he falls.

He is bleeding...

He is dying...

I rush to him, and cradle his frail human body as his lifeblood drains from him. I tell him that he only has a few moments to live, for he told me not to lie to him. But I ask him if he wishes for me to lie to him, one final time. In a meek voice, he says yes. So I lie.

I assume the true form of Winifred Burkle, and I kiss him. I cry as he dies in my arms. Why? 

Why do I have these emotions? For thousands of years, I destroyed his kind. Why now am I in love with one?

And I sit and hold him, though his soul is gone, his life is faded.

"Come on little girl. Take your best shot." Grins the demon man, now awake. I wipe my tears and glare at him, and before I give him a chance to make his move, his skull is crushed, pieces of it clinging to my fist. I just stand there and stare at his lifeless body for a moment, wiping my fist clean.

And then I turn and face the shell of the man who refused to love me. And I weep.

 


End file.
